la infeccion
by smell-coffee
Summary: Un dia todo cambia. Ya no es lo que pensabas. La vida se vuelve mas dificil, y debes saber como lidiar con esto. Como lidiar con la muerte, y la locura... Rated M por lenguaje ofensivo y violencia. Todo en POV Jade. Basada en hechos CASI reales.
1. Chapter 1

**La infección.**

Ese día cuando, llegamos a casa, supe que algo andaba mal. La gente se veía cansada, enferma. La "infección", como habían decidido llamarla, afectaba a menores de 7 y mayores de 18 años. Los primeros a los que vi afectados, fueron los ricachones que vivían a la vuelta de mi casa.

Cosas raras empezaron a pasar.

Primero, encontré la cabeza de un animal muerto (para ser más específica, un perro) cuando fui a Wal-Mart. Lo peor era que hablaba.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que mi padre empezó a salir. Yo le decía "No vayas" y el respondía "Es el trabajo". Me preocupaba que se fuera y ya no regresara. O que regresara de una manera extraña. Se suponía que la infección mataba o te volvía loco y deforme, y no me hubiera gustado que alguna de esas dos opciones le pasara a él.

El hijo pijo de los ricachones, Ben, se quedó con nosotros porque sus padres tenían que salir. Nunca volvieron.

Otros dos pequeños fueron alojados en mi casa y yo cuidaba en total 4 niños de no más de 6 años: Ben, mi hermana Zoé, y dos niñitos pobres y abandonados, Sara y Roy.

Los personajes de mis libros empezaron a tomar vida. Cierto día, vi que había dejado un separador en uno, y estaba medio abierto. De él, salían rugidos y gruñidos.

"¿Qué es lo que suena?" Pregunto Ben. Él era muy curioso, y por ende, el primero en morir.

"Uno de mis libros," respondí "ayer llegué al capítulo 16"

"¿Y suena porque tiene monstruos?"

"Así es, Ben. Tengo que tener cuidado porque cada vez que voy a abrir uno, un monstruo quiere salir. Los detengo, claro, pero es algo difícil. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres leer uno?"

"No gracias."

Tal vez fui muy ruda al decirle lo que pasaba, pero era para que no anduviera husmeando y algo le sucediera. De igual manera, no funcionó, porque oyó que sus padres habían vuelto, cosa que no era cierta. Salió corriendo de mi casa. Zoé quiso seguirlo, pero la detuve. Al ser un niño pequeño, sus defensas eran más bajas, y antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa, justo en su jardín delantero, cayó muerto.

El tiempo siguió pasando y un día me puse a platicar con Roy y Sara. El pequeño niño comprendía muy bien la situación en la que estábamos, pero la niña me veía con una sonrisa macabra y ojos vacíos.

"Las niñas no quieren jugar conmigo por lo que tengo en la pancita." Repetía una y otra vez. Pero no fue hasta que me di cuenta de que sus dientes eran ahora pequeños colmillos, que estaba enferma. Al instante empecé a patearla y a pegarle con objetos sólidos para que se alejara. Roy me ayudaba. Cuando ya no se movía y su expresión estaba aún más en blanco, la metí en una bolsa de plástico negra y grande. Me asomé por una ventana del segundo piso y vi que un camión iba pasando, así que lancé el cuerpo sobre el vehículo en movimiento.

Una semana después, al despertar, Roy simplemente no estaba. Había salido. Así pues, solo quedábamos mi hermana y yo. Mi padre también. Iba y venía a su antojo y yo no supe como eso era posible. Tampoco le pregunté por miedo a que me dijera algo que me hiciera alejarme de él.

Pasaron dos meses después de que Roy se fuera y mi hermana murió. Simplemente ya no despertó. Tal vez tuvo un horrible sueño y su corazón latió tan rápido que tuvo un paro cardiaco. O tal vez se infectó también. Nunca lo supe ni sabré. De cualquier modo, la tapé con las cobijas.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" Me pregunté a mi misma. Las cuatro razones por las que me seguía levantando para preparar el desayuno, me habían dejado lentamente.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, me preparé una mochila con algo de ropa y comida enlatada, y me dispuse a salir, a cruzar ese umbral. Pero antes regresé a por un cubre bocas. No sé por qué lo hice si sabía que de cualquier forma iba a morir.

Ya con el cubre bocas puesto, me dirigí a la puerta y giré la perilla lentamente, solo para encontrarme con lo que esta masacre había dejado…

_**Esta vez no dejaré el por qué me tardé tanto en actualizar sino que diré como se me ocurrió, y así será en cada capítulo. Realmente fue una pesadilla de la cual desperté muy alterada por la muerte de mi hermana.**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado. Nos leemos.**_


	2. Nota de Autor

Hola.

Sé que esperaban un capitulo nuevo de mi historia, pero por desgracia, no lo es.

Tengo tres historias: Is this love?, La infección, y She's so gone, y la verdad, no sé si pueda continuar con todas. Estoy pasando por unos problemas familiares que me distraen mucho, mi examen de la prepa/bachillerato está muy cerca, además casi no estoy en mi casa.

No crean que para mí es fácil. Venir y decirles que no puedo con todo… La única con la que puedo seguir es "Nuestra familia", y eso porque no la estoy trabajando sola, y porque ya vamos a medio capitulo.

Así que para eso es esta nota: ¿Qué historia les gustaría que continuara? Se someterá a votación, y la historia que mas sea aclamada, será la que se continúe. Y mientras tanto las demás estarán marcadas en estado "completo" hasta que se termine la que está en proceso.

Eso o tengo otra idea: Una historia muy diferente donde se muestre como pudo haber sido la vida de Jade a los 14 años o algo así. Esta historia se llamaría "Aun lo recuerdo".

Pregunto de nuevo: ¿Cuál quieren? Esto es algo que merece review para ver cuál será la historia ganadora. En las tres historias está ésta nota, por si revisan.

Gracias por leerme y estar al pendiente de mis trabajos, y de verdad, lamento llegarles con esta noticia.

Atte. Smell-coffee. Antes Katnisswest.


End file.
